1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for controlling power.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, consumers have become acutely aware of their environmental impact. Moreover, as energy prices continue to rise, consumers are looking at different ways to manage their energy consumption. In particular, consumers are interested in managing their electrical consumption.
It is an aim of the present invention to address this issue.